poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin
Tino's Adventures of The Pebble & the Penguin is another Weekenders/Don Bluth crossover film made by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It was released on Google Drive in November 25th 2017. But a Remake version will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Summary Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Sneech, Big G. Goda, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Sakura Kinomoto, Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz (along with The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Funshine, The Care Bears Dipper Pines, and their friends) take a time-traveling vacation to Antarctica and meet an Adelie penguin named Hubie, who finds a magical pebble for his future mate Marina, gets thrown out by Drake, whom The Dazzlings, Victoria Best, Lil'Gideon, Grizzle, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, and Kurumi Tokisaki work for, and meets a Rockhopper penguin named Rocko on a ship to a zoo. Together, they must help Hubie get back to Antarctica, fight Drake, and save Marina. Plot Hubie, a shy, gullible, but kindhearted penguin, is in love with the female penguin Marina, who also likes him, but he lacks self-confidence leading him to be bullied by a much more impressive, but vain and cruel penguin named Drake, who also wants Marina, but clearly for lust. One night, Hubie and Marina manage to confirm how they feel for each other, but Hubie cannot quite find a perfect pebble to propose to Marina with. He wishes on a star to make his dream come true and he receives a beautiful emerald cube (whom he mistook it for a pebble) from the sky. Ecstatic, Hubie rushes to find Marina but Drake sees this and thwarts him, and demands Hubie to give him the emerald. When Hubie refuses, Drake throws him into the water. Hubie narrowly escapes from a leopard seal and climbs onto a piece of ice where he is swept away from Antarctica. Hubie is picked up by humans and caged on their ship called "Misery", transports penguins to a zoo and meets a tough, grumpy, streetwise and somewhat arrogant but good-hearted rockhopper penguin named Rocko (James Belushi). After seeing in a vision Marina having a dilemma, Hubie decides to escape with Rocko and flees, before laying low on a beach. Rocko reluctantly tells Hubie about his desire to fly and live in tropical climate. He convinces him to help him return to Antarctica by making up a lie about a flying penguin named Waldo. They have a short fight after Rocko tries to fly off "an authentic, ancient aviarial airstrip" and another after Rocko saved Hubie from a killer whale. Back in Antarctica, Drake begins to threaten Marina for her hand in mating. If Marina refuses, she will be forced to leave, as it goes against tradition. Hubie and Rocko attempt to depart, but Rocko discovers Hubie lied to him and attempts to attack Hubie, but soon starts laughing, praising Hubie's determination to get back to Marina. Back in Antarctica, Marina becomes worried about Hubie. Hubie and Rocko run into the hungry and persistent leopard seal but are able to escape it. With that they become true friends (though it takes prodding from Hubie for Rocko to admit it). Their joy is short-lived as three killer whales attack them causing Hubie's pebble to get lost in the scuffle and Rocko to go missing, leaving Hubie to think he perished. Disheartened, Hubie continues on alone to face Drake and defeats him in a fight. Rocko, who survives the killer whale attack, finds Hubie and Marina at Drake's tower. As Hubie makes a proposal to Marina and gains her acceptance, Drake returns to finish the three off. Hubie, Rocko, and Marina dodge the giant boulder which lethally crushes Drake in his collapsing tower. During the escape, Rocko's dream for flight comes true as he flies himself, Hubie, and Marina to safety. Rocko hands Hubie his emerald. He presents it to Marina, who loves it, but loves Hubie more. Rocko remains in Antarctica with Hubie and Marina, and sometime later, he teaches their children how to fly. Trivia * The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Funshine, Oopsy, Share, Cheer, Grumpy, WordGirl, Captain Huggyface, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy Corduroy, The Dazzlings, Victoria Best, Lil' Gideon, Grizzle, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, and Kurumi Tokisaki guest stars in this both versions. * We Will Meet Again from Pokemon the Movie: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew will be the music for the ending credits of the original version. * Natalie Blackstone, Hannah Whitehouse, Mipple, Mepple, Porun, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin will join Tino and his friends in upcoming Sonic876 and Punkasaurus' present-day remake version of this film. Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie *Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Ian James Corlett as Funshine *Ashleigh Ball as Oopsy *Tracy Moore as Share *Tabitha St. Germain as Cheer *Scott McNeil as Grumpy *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Josh Grelle as Shido Itsuka *Michelle Rojas as Tohka Yatogami *Bryn Apprill as Kotori Itsuka *Tia Ballard as Yoshino *Michelle Lee as Origami Tobiichi *Felecia Angelle as Mana Takamiya *Carly McKillip as Sakura Kinomoto *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi *Cassandra Morris as Sue *Brian Beacock as Sneech *Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda *Dannah Phirman as Becky Botsford/Wordgirl *Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya *Michael Lindsey as Agumon and Joe Kido *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon *Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Michael Reisz as Matt Ishida *Kirk Thronton as Gabumon *Collen O' Shaunghnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon *Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi/Doraemon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Wendee Lee as T.K. Takaishi *Laura Summer as Patamon *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines/Victoria Best *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan/Soos Ramirez *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy *Martin Short as Hubie *Annie Golden as Marina *Jim Belushi as Rocko *Tim Curry as Drake *Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle *Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk *Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze *Thurop Van Orman as Lil' Gideon *Eric Edelstein as Grizzle *Shannon Chan-Kent as Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Alexis Tipton as Kurumi Tokisaki *Shani Wallis as Narrator Transcript *Tino's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin/Transcript Links Original: * Part 1: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58487917/#39173772_new * Part 2: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58487918/#39173772_new * Part 3: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58488017/#39173772_new * Part 4: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58488072/#39173772_new * Part 5: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58488073/#39173772_new * Part 6: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58491763#39173772_new * Part 7: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58488071/#39173772_new * Part 8: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58488085/#39173772_new * Ending Credits: Remake: Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Don Bluth films Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55